I'd fight for you
by Sexy pet777
Summary: Every year on this exact day, Sunil would never let the pets leave the pet shop. But when Pepper breaks his rule, she gets into huge trouble and Sunil ends up fighting to the death for her.
1. Chapter 1

A suspenseful fanfic for sepper.

* * *

Pepper thought for a new shtick? Nothing came up in her brain, but she knew she would think of something. Nothing mean or hurtful. Nothing bad or inappropriate. Nope. She couldn't think of anything. But if there was one person Pepper knew to help her with stuff, it was Sunil.

Sunil meditated in his corner. His dark scary corner where no one visited him. And he liked it that way. He liked the dark and the power he had. He wouldn't show it to anyone.

Sunil sighed peacefully. No one bothered him. "Sunil!" A voice called out to him. Sunil looked to see Pepper. 'Crap!' He thought to himself. 'What is she doing here?' Pepper smiled at him. "Hey, Sunil! Yay wanna..." "No." He inturpted her, not even looking at her.

Pepper blinked. "But you havn't..." "I don't care. Beat it would you! Pepper gave him a glare. Why was he being so grouchy today? "What's your problem?" She asked. Sunil growled slightly and looked at her, glaring. "Nothing." He said. "Now leave me at peace." Pepper began to get ticked off. "Look, you don't have to be so angry. Would you just please listen to me?" Sunil didn't move. `After a few seconds he got up and sighed. "What did you want to tell me?"

Pepper smiled and got mountain dew soda. "OK. There was this guy and he was upset. His friend was all like, 'Dude! What's wrong?' and he's like, 'I tried to climb mountain dew, but I destroyed it!' Get it?" Sunil nodded. "Pepper," He said. "I Must concentrate on something very important, it's for the sake of everyone in the pet shop." And with that said, he walked back to his corner and began to meditate again.

Pepper sighed. He was always like this on this day every year. She never knew why he would get so angry and overprotective, because he would never tell her. He wasn't always like this, why is he on this day?

Pepper lied down on a pillow. It was so boring when Sunil was like this. He'd always say if any of the pets left the shop, they would die. How? How o earth would they die if they left the pet shop? Nothing made sense. She knew Sunil could be very grumpy at times, but now they couldn't step fot outside the pet shop. Every year, on this exact day, Sunil would not let the pets leave, even ift thier owners were there to pick them up. So every night on this exact day, the pets would all sleep in the shop without leaving.

Pepper didn't get it. She just didn't.

...

That night

"Here we are again." Vinnie said, feeling very grumpy. "Sleepleeing in the shop again, without our homes and nice comfey beds. This sucks really..." Sunil glared at him. "Listen, Terrio," He growled. "If you don't like it, tough. There is a reason your staying here for the night." Vinnie rolled his eyes. "Here we go again." He said. "Sunil's being overprotective again."

"Vinnie, stop!" Penny Ling said. Zoe nodded. "Yes," She said. "It's very rude to roll your eyes." Everyone blinked. Sunil sighed and went back into his corner and began to meditate. "But his mediating can get very annoying." She said.

Most of the pets nodded In agreement and went to sleep.

Pepper tossed and turned in her bed. She was so fed up with being her every year on this day. She was going to go home weiter Sunil liked it or not. Pepper looked at Sunil, to see him asleep in his corner. She smirked and slowly walked towards the door. "Sorry Sunny." She said. "I'm gona have to break your rule." And with that, she slowly opened the door and walked out and quietly shut it.

She sighed. "Great." She said with relief. "Now I can go home." So she walked. What she didn't know, is that she'd find out what Sunil's reason was to stay inside the pet shop.

st o


	2. Chapter 2

We're back! I feel as if I'm getting hated for some reason... I'm lonely right now. Not a lot of people PM me anymore. :(

WHY AM I SO LONELY! DX It's because I make Vinnie look like an ideot, isn't it?! Waaaaaaaaaaa! DX

* * *

Sunil had sweat pour down his forehead as he dreamt his nightmare. "I Will get your friends." A villainous voice said in his head. Sunil growled in his sleep. "No...No! You... you won't touch any of them." The voice began to chuckle. "Too bad." It said. "Cause I have one on her way to her death right now." And with that Sunil woke up screaming No!

All the pets woke up in shock. They stared at Sunil as he breathed quickly and sweat poured down his face. "Sunil, darling!" Zoe exclaimed. "What's the matter." Sunil looked around. Where was Pepper?! No. This couldn't be happining.

Sunil ran around the pet shop. "Pepper!" He shouted in dispair. "Pepper! You better answer me right now! Pepper!" There was no response. Sunil looked at his friends. "Don't follow me!" He snarled. "You'll just make things worse!" He then ran out the door, leaving all his friends staring in shock.

Pepper walked down the dark, spooky street. She shivered. "Man." She said. "No wonder Zoe hates walking in the dar..." A twig snapping made her stop. She looked around. "Is anyone there?" She called out. No answer. Pepper shruged and kept on walking. "Gee." She said. "I Think I'm lost... I hope I'm not though. Come on, my house has to be around here somewhere." "But your not even close to safety my dear girl."

Pepper jumped up in suprise and looked around. She just saw darkness and flickering of the street lights. "Who there?" She said, shaking. The voice sure didn't sound like someone she knew. There was a wicked laugh. "Ah," The same voice said. "Beautiful and kind. Ha! No Sunil had such a crush on you." Pepper blinked. "How do you know Sunil." She asked. The voice laughed. "Well, I don't think your going to live to hear the tale."

A black weasel came out of the dark. He had a smirk on his face. He suddenly pounced on Pepper and pinned her to the ground. "Sorry it had to be this way, beautiful." The weasle raised his claws up, getting ready to slash Pepper's throat. She whimpered and closed her eyes tight.

"PEPPER! NO!" A familar voice screamed at the top of his lungs. Suddenly, the weasel was not on her anymore. Pepper looked up to see Sunil pinning down the weasel. The weasle clawed his face and Sunil shouted in pain. He kicked him off of him and smirked.

Sunil got in front of Pepper in a protective mode. He growled as blood dripped from his eye. The weasel laughed. "Sunil." He hissed. Sunil growled. "Sanjay." Sanjay smirked. "It's good to see you again, my friend." He said. Sunil rolled his eyes, ignoring the pain in one of them."Funny." He said."I never thought we were friends."

Sanjay growled. "We used to be best friends. Until you betrayed me!" He snarled. "I Left you because you were using extreamly dark magic!" Sunil said. Sanjay smirked. "Well," He said. "I Told you I would kill one of your friends, and here we have the lovely, funny Pepper Clark." Pepper whimpered and hid behind Sunil. "I Guess I hit the jackpot. I don't only get to kill you, I get to also kill your precious dream girl."

Sunil then snapped. "YOU WON'T TOUCH HER!" He screamed. Sanjay sneered at him. "We'll see about that." He said. Then it happened. The two began to fight. Pepper covered her eyes in fear and horror.

Sanjay bit Sunil's ear and tore a piece off. Sunil snarled and clawed at Sanjay. He missed a few times, but he got to claw him. Sanjay laughed. "You think these pathetic little scratches will hurt me don't you?" He asked, still laughing. "Well, you forgot that I am immortal Sunil. You can't kill me."

Sunil snarled and charged toward him. Sanjay pnched him, sending Sunil flying to a wall. Pepper gasped. "Sunil!" She cried out despratly. Sunil got up, groaning in pain. "Pepper, run!" He demanded. "Don't come back. Get out of here before Sanjay hurts you!" Sanjay smirked. "Too late." He said.

Sanjay then ran towards Pepper. Pepper screamed with fear. She heard Sanjay claw something open. Something with flesh and lots of blood. Pepper looked and gasped and covered her mouth with horror. Sunil had just saved her by sacrificing hisself. There was huge claw marks on his stomach. Blood gushed and poured out of it. Sunil coughed up blood. Sanjay smirked and kicked him to the ground.

He pinned him to the ground. "Good bye." He said, lifting his claws up to claw open Sunil's throat. "Nevla." "Get away from him!" Pepper screamed and pounced on Sanjay. She clawed and bit him and punched him and kicked him until he was black and blue and bleeding. Sunil got up and walked towards them. He lifted Sanjay up by his throat. "Listen to me." He said. "And you better listen carefully. Don't you ever, and I mean ever, come back and don't you ever threaten my friends again or I will find you and end your eternal life. Understood?" Sanjay nodded.

"Good. Now get out." He threw him to the ground. Sanjay coughed up blood. "I Will return for revange Nevla." He said, snarling. "You'll see." And with that said, he walked back into the shadows and disappered.

Pepper smiled. "We did it." She said. Sunil didn't answer. "Sunil?" She asked. She walked in front of him and gasped. There was so much blood on his stomach and fur. He has lost so much of it. Sunil then collapsed to the ground, right infront of Pepper's paws.

* * *

Omg... what wil happen next? will Sunil live or die? And why did I put so much blood in this? I made myself mad at myself! DX TBC!


	3. Chapter 3

We are back! And hypermonica, you're right. Vinnie is a cute ideot. He's my third favorite character in the show. He's so funny! XD

* * *

Pepper gasped and kneeled down to him. "Sunil!" She cried, tears Flowing out of her eyes. Was he dead? Did Sanjay make him lose so much blood that he died. Pepper shook her head in fear, fearing that Sunil might be gone. "Please Sunil," She begged. "Please wake up!"

There was a sound that came from Sunil. Pepper gasped and stayed quiet. Then there was a low, painful groan that came from Sunil's throat. "Pepper..." He whispered very quietly. Blood stained the fur around his mouth and more came out as he spoke. Pepper sighed in relief. She didn't need to celebrate yet, Sunil was still hurt badly. Bad enough that he could die.

Pepper carefully picked Sunil up gently. Sunil breathed very shallowly. He slowly, carefully, opened his uninjured eye to see Pepper. He slowly blinked. "Pepper... " He couldn't speak anymore. It hurt too much. Sunil sighed a long sigh and let darkness sweep over him.

Minutes later,

The pets sat in the pet shop restlessly. Russell sighed with impatience and worriness. "They could be hurt badly." He said. Zoe whimpered. "What if they're dead?!" Minka gasped. "They can't be!" She said. "OH MY GOD!" Penny, who was looking out the window, screamed. The other pets looked and gasped.

Sunil was being carried by Pepper, who opened the door. Russell looked at Vinnie. "Get him a pillow!" He commanded. Vinnie got a huge pillow and Pepper lied Sunil down on it. Russell looked at Minka. "Go get Blythe!" Minka nodded and ran off.

...

Sunil blinked a bit. He coughed a bit and looked up to see his friends. "W-what's going... wait..." Sunil looked around for Pepper. To his relief, she was safe and sound. His relief slowly turned to anger. "Why did you disobey me?!" He shouted at her. Pepper blinked. "I Just wanted to go home." "Well thanks to your desire, you almost got killed. What were you thinking!?" Pepper blinked to hold back tears.

Sunil sighed sadly. "I'm just glad your safe." He said. Pepper sighed. "Why did Sanjay try to kill me?" Sunil stayed quiet for a momment. For what seemed like hours, he finally spoke. "Sanjay was an old friend of mine." He said.

"Me and him were best friends. We both dreamed to be great and powerful magicains. Until... until Sanjay wanted more. His heart wanted so much more. He began to use dark magic and his heart became cruel, and evil. I left him and he became furious at me. It was years ago, but he said every year on this exact day, he would try to kill one of you if you left the pet shop. That's why I never wanted you to leave. That's why I meditated in the corner to see if Sanjay really would come back. The worst thing that happend to day, is that I almost lost you Pepper. I never want to lose you. Never."

Pepper blinked. "Sunil I... I'm so sorry!" She began to cry. "If it wasn't for me... you wouldn't be in this mess." Sunil gently shushed her. "It's all right Pepper. I'll be fine. I'm not dead... If you didn't... I would be." Pepper smiled.

Their faces were close. "Pepper." Sunil whispered gently. "Yes?" She whispered back. "Don't ever forget me." Pepper blinked. "What?" Suddenly, Sunil kissed her lips. He then went limp.

Everyone gasped. "OH MY GOD!" Zoe screamed. "Blythe! Call 911!"

...

Blythe, her dad, and the pets waited in the waiting room in the vet. Pepper was more worried than anyone. She was so scared that she qould lose Sunil forever. If he did die, she would never forget him.

A nurse came out. Blythe's dad blinked. "Is he going to be ok?" He asked. The nurse nodded. "He was dead when you brought him here, but we revived him." Everyone sighed in relief.

"Can we see him?" Blythe asked. The nurse nodded. Pepper shot up and zoomed into Sunil's room. The turquoise mongoose was lying in a bed. He blinked and looked at Pepper. He smiled. "Pepper..." He whispered. "I Thought I'd die..." "But you didn't... and I'm glad." Pepper said. ''I love you, my sweet, magical hero." Sunil smiled. "I Love you too my precious, hilarious gem." The two then kissed, for they both knew that they wouldn't have to worry about Sunil or worry about Sanjay trying to kill them every year anymore.

* * *

I Made this ending look weird didn't I. -_-

Oh, well. Hoped you like it! bye!

And you guys might see a little bit more of Sanjay in my fanfics.


End file.
